The Life and Times of Takeko Harura
by forresthero
Summary: Takeko Harura is the most lonely kid in the world right now. Friendless, Verbally Abused at School, No Family. He doesn't even know why he keeps moving on with his life. Until one day, a Sakamo Mitirashi turns his life around. NARUTO NEXT GENERATION!
1. It's time to Start Living

**Lhyxea:I know I havet updated in forever, but I have been having writers block. Please read this, Ive been working on it for a while. From now on, Ill try to update one of my fanfics a week. If you find a grammatical error, please tell me, kay?**

I slowly paced home, it wasn't like there was anyone waiting for me anyway. I had been alone for as long as I could remeber. I moved through the shadows. All the other acamedy students rushed to there homes, with not a care in the world. They laughed with each other as they ran into there houses. I stoped fro a second to look at them. How I envied them. I was twelve years old and had never had a real friend. A small gust of wind blew and I pulled up my long blue scarf, over my sullen face. As I walked to my small cottage, no one noticed me, and they never did. I was just an innocent bystander to them.

I took a bite out of the last rice ball on my plate. I started to clean up, and caught my reflection against the window, showing the still forest outside. I saw a boy with gray hair, and blue, lifeless eyes. He wore the saddest expression on his tanned face, a face of extreme lonliness. I shrugged it off. I finished cleaning up, and laid in bed. I rembered, that when I was little, I had a mother. I didn't have a father, but I had a man who was like a father to me. I wonder where he was now. I remebered being raised, until I was five, by another women, but she died soon after that, and I was all alone. Just like I was now.

I took my usual seat in the acamedy. It was ten mintues till class stated, but I was not the first to arive. There was many other kids as well. Two boys came up to me. One had a bandage on his his face, and the other was sucking on a peice of wheat. My two usual tormenters, Basu and Raiga. Basu, the bangage boy, smirked and got close to my face "We already told you, you're not fit to be a ninja. Go home, you wimp." Raiga continued with this "God, Basu, leave him alone, he might tell his mom." He said in a teasing voice. I Just stared straight ahead, trying not to show any weakness."What mom?" Said that bastard, Basu."Oh yeah that's right, Both his mom and dad aboned him." Tauneted Raiga. I clenched my hidden fists. Right as they were about take another stab at me, another person walked up to them. I turned to see who this new person was. It was a girl, with the brightest brown eye's I'd ever seen. She had spiky purple hair up in a ponytail. She stood in front of me "It's not very kind to tell lies about others." She glared at them. Raiga leaned right into her face "Aw, how cute. Little Takeko got himself a bodygaurd." Basu also leaned in "Aw, I want her as my bodygaurd." They smirked horrible grins. She took out a kunai and held it up, protecting her face "Just because you two are losers, doesn't mean you have the right to be asses." I stared at her with amazement. This new girl had been able to do something I had never been able to do. Stand up against them. They snickered. "Come-on Basu. Lets teach this girl her place." Raiga smirked. "Poor little newbie." said Raiga's mischeivous assitant. In a instant they grabbed her arms, usuing that amazing speed they inherited. Just as they did, I grabbed a kunai and cut at there arms. They were taken aback by this, and let go of the purple haired girl, who probably could have struggled out of there hold. I was amazed, this was not something I did on my own normally. The girl brushed herself of. I quickly sat back down. She tapped me on the shoulder and held out her hand to shake

"Im Sakamo Mitarashi." I accepted her hand and shoke "I'm Takeko Harura." She nugged me over to the next seat over and took a seat. "I'm sorry if I interfered with your tough guy act." She was relitively blunt, but she seemed nice enough. "I just can't stand people like that." "Like what?" This girl intrigued me, she seemed to be the first person whom did. She turned to me "People who take any chance to bring themselves up by taking others up." I was amzed that she had thought about this that much. Was she was like me. I looked down at my feet "And why is that?" I mummbled. She put on a big grin "Cause when I was seven, my Dad killed himself. And 'cause of that, a boy who had heard of it constantly told me I wasn't good enough for him. But I never listened, and I socked him." This girl is kinda weird, but she's diffrent in a good way. Her eyes began to analyze me.

"You really belived them?" She asked. I jumped back at her amazing intution. How did she know that?! She stood up and pointed to me "Then it's decided! From now on, I'm going to be your best friend, and make sure you never think like that again!" I was taken aback once again. This girl was way diffrent the one I had just seen protecting me a few moments ago. She sat back down as Kiba-sensei entered the classroom. She whispered into my ear "Come over to my house after school, okay?" I noded to siginfy I would go. I don't think I really had a choice...

"Why are we going to the hospital?" I whispered to the bubbly girl, who apparently was my best friend now. We walked into the hospital, holding a few boquets of flowers, which she had told me to hold. She used her one open hand to wave to the nurse's. "Oh, is it time of weak already?" One blond nurse asked. Sakamo noded. The blond nurse noticed me "Oh, do you have a boyfriend now, Sakamo-chan?" She giggled. I blushed. I had never been a people person. "Naw, He's just my best friend. To tell the truth, he would make a horriable boyfriend, that what I think anyway." She made hand montions with her extra hand. I wasn't sure if this was a compliment or an insult. An old woman with a cane came up to Sakamo. "Well dear child, I think you have a fine catch there." "Nononono, Isi-baa-chan, he's not my boyfriend, he's my best friend!" She practacly screamed into her ear. The old woman gave a small smile and fiddled with her glasses "Sorry child, losing both my hearing and sight." Sakamo handed her a boquet. "It's so nice of you to come and visit us lonely folks, child." The old lady said smiling. Sakamo started walking toward the hallway with the doors to the paitents rooms. I dashed to catch up with her. "I come to the hospital once a week, and pay the sick folks who don't have much family a visit and strike up a small conversation. You'd be amazed at how much faster they recover then." She said as we entered as we entered room 106. A young girl layed on the cot, fast asleep. "She's got a weird disease where she can't remeber anything from the day before." She said as she pulled a small rag doll from her pile of flowers and placed it next to her. We tiptoed out of the room. For the next few rooms we did pretty much the same thing, with small diffrences. That is, until we only had one boquet left. As we left the second to last paitents room we were going to visit, a boy ran around the corner. He was wearing a hospital gown. He skidded right around another corner and slid right into me. An echo ran throughout the hospital halls

"Damaru-kun!" Sakamo pulled the pale kid off of me. "What are you doing, running in a hospital?! You should know better than that! Espically when you'r a patient!" She scolded. He shoved her off and kept running. "Ass..." she muttered under her breath while holding her hand out to me. I gladly accepted. I had just relised I had saw something diffrent on the wristband he was wearing. All the other paitents had blue bracelets, but his had an orange stripe on it. As soon as I told Sakamo of this she dashed off. I ran after her. Did this girl ever slow down? As she caught up to her, she explained the sitaution "He's part of the hospital's special ward. He's got a very dangerous or contagous disease, so usualy, he's not allowed out of his room. He must have gotten out somehow..." "Your talking like he's an animal" I said as I struggeled to keep up. She looked back and forth "It's not like I have any other way of explaining it, okay? I'm not allowed to go into that section of the hospital, so it's not like I know anything about him." She said with a scowl. We came to a stop as we saw the boy out in the lobby of the hospital. There was a few medical nins standing in front of the door, making sure he couldn't get outside. All of the paitents had been escorted to there rooms, well it seemed that way. There was no one there but us two, the boy, those few medical nins, and some nurses. The boy turned franticaly. His sickly red eyes turned back and forth. "

"Please...Please don't take me back!" he seemed extremly paranoid to me. A medical-nin walked towards him "I swear, Damaru-kun, we are working as fast as we can to heal you. Just a few more test-" "No more test...Please!" He interupted, pulling on his white hair "You say that everyday, but I never get any better.I just want to not be here anymore!" Once again, I did something I never would have done anyother day.

I walked up to him, and gave him a pat on the shoulder. It was so unlike me to do this. I was always the kid in the shadows, the boy who had no one, and never bothered anyone. But I saw a boy who needed a pat on the back more than me, I guess. He turned to face me, his eyes wide. "Why, why are you touching me. Aren't you afraid of the disease?" He asked, quite scared of this new experience. "I'm not quite sure myself, but it seems like you need a pat on the back." Sakamo walked up to him as well. She looked away for a second, then gave him a huge hug. "Just cause everyone needs one everyonce in a while." She said after letting go, smiling with her wide brown eyes. The kid was dumbfounded. It was pretty obvoius he didn't get hugs very often. After a second, Sakamo put on a confused look, which was seemed very odd on her face. She grabbed the boys arms, put her hand to his forehead, and looked deep into his eyes. Im sure I looked jsut as confused as the kid she was examining. She stepped back

"What exactly does this kid have." She asked, rubbing her chin. Then I suddenly relised it, Sakamo's actions. It was like she was seven. The medical-nin stuttered "Well, when he was younger, he had a disease we couldn't diagnoise, and we haven't exactly found out what it is yet but, we're still working on it." He seemed kind of embarresed at this. Sakamo took her finger of her chin, and flicked it up in the air. "This resemble's that medical case back 8 years ago. The disease was never named, but a 16 year old mother died after putting to much strain on her body. Same symptoms. Not enough body fat, moderate tempertaure. If you gave him an x-ray, you'd probably find weak lungs, and a spreading virus. By the outer symptoms, it look's like it's still very undevolped. You may be able to remove it from the body, leaving him perfectly fine. But if you do not hurry, he will reach the same fate that teenage mother reached, a long grueling demise. Of course, youv'e probably never heard of this, because it was sealed a week after her death. If you get The Hokage to look at her, she will probably confirm this. Luckily, it isn't contagous." The medical ninja looked at each other and scrambled out the door to ask The Fith. The nurses returned to there daily rounds. I was far past amazed at Sakamo's actions. Who knew a girl who had no maturity could know such things? Damaru, which apparently was the pale boy's name, stared at her. "So, so- I'm not going to die..? Or go back to have more test conducted?" He asked wearily. "It doesn't seem so, my friend's." Sakamo said with a devilish grin, and leaned on me. Damaru looked striaght at her and asked "What's a friend?" The second that question was asked, she fell on the ground in shock. I stuttered, trying to explain "Well, it's, um, a person. Who you are on good terms with. Uh, who you spend time with and enjoy being, um, around them. You trust them, and they trust you, Sorta like that." I failed at explaining, anything. Damaru noded in understanding. Sakamo regained herself and stood back up. "So you decided to rejoin us." I murmered. Ignoring me completely she wrapped her arms around both of us, having to reach up high to put her arm around me. "It looks like all three of us are best friends then!" She gave a big goofy grin. Damaru smiled "Wow! Two friends in one day, learning I'm not going to die, thank you so much!" I sighed and looked down at the ground "If there is a God, he must hate me."

"Here we are!" Sakamo announced, holding the door knob. I half expected to be on some gameshow when I entered. I took of my shoes and looked around. I was suprised to see an average looking apartment. She took off her shoes and closed the door behind her. A woman who looked like an adult version peeked her head out from where the kitchen area was. She had her eyes closed. "It's great you here Sakamo! I need some help making this chicken curry." She turned her head to the kitchen area "Would you stop burning!" She screamed, returning to her 'meal'. This woman was definetly was Sakamo's mother, they both had that childish personality. She sighed and ran over to help her mom. I walked over to the kitchen area. Her mother spoke to her daughter "You brought a friend home from school today? I guess I'll just go get some curry from the store so he won't suffer from food posioning." She said with a laugh. She patted her mom on the back "You'll learn eventually Mom!" Her mother turned to face me. She stuck out her hand "Anko Mitarashi, But please don't call me Mitarashi-san, just Anko" I accepted and shoke "Takeko Harura, Just call me Takeko." These two could be sisters. "It's getting late, are your parents fine with you staying the night?" Anko asked. How could I answer this question. "Um...-" Sakamo cut me off "His parents already said yes! We asked before!" She said, saving me an explanation. "Okay! I'll be going to get the curry then- How was your hospital visit?" I answered so she wouldn't be put in a akwaurd postion "We delivered a few flowers, and definetly lightened up some people's days!" She nodded in agreement. Before Anko ran out the door for food, she ruffled her daughters hair and said "That's my girl!".


	2. Family

We walked through the hospital halls, to Damaru's room. It had already been a week since Sakamo had decided that the three of us would be best friends, without really elses consent. It had been one hell of a week for me. Getting two best friends against my will. Saving some kids life. We had been visiting the hospital daily, instead of once a week like Sakamo said she usualy did. Luckily we only brought gifts once a week. Today it was teddy bears. I was stuck holding all of them, as Sakamo paraded around here. I was carrying an espically big bear for Damaru.

"Come on Takeko were almost there, just a few more steps!" She pushed open room 209 and behind the giant bear, I saw our sickly friend. He still looked sickly, but I guess it's just from being coped up all the time. He had a ginamorous grin spread across his grin. "Is it for me!?" He said, bouncing up and down. Sakamo nodded. He went to grab it from me, but when he held it he fell on to the bed holding it beacause of the weight of the huge teddy, he still had a weak body. He and Sakamo laughed. I helped pull of the bear and put it on the bed. "Guess what!?" Damaru said bouncing again. He didn't wait for us to answer "I get out of here tommorow! It'll be the first time in five years!" He gave a huge goofy grin, bigger than anything I'd seen Sakamo muster, which had to be a record of somesort. She went up and attacked him, I think it was supposed to be a hug, but she pratically jumped on him. I gave a smile and a thumbs up. Really, five years?

Sakamo and I took our seats in the acamedy. We had gotten in just a few seconds before Kiba-sensei. "We should through Damaru a party today." She whispered in my ear. "Do I even have a choice?" I whispered at no one in particular. She ignored my comment, usuing her amazing powers of ignoring all bad comments. "We'll have it at my house." She whispered to me. "Hey, I think you two are forgetting of got the ears and nose of a dog. Class has started." Kiba-sensei declared. I sighed, and Sakamo nodded. "Anyway," He continued with a sigh "We have a new student today. His name is Damaru Hiyowai." Me and Sakamo exchanged glances. Was this our Damaru? There was no mistake. The second he walked into the room, we knew it was him. Kiba-sensei pointed to the seat next to mine "You can sit there for now." Damaru looked over to me and smiled. He dashed up to the seat next to me. "What are you doing here, Damaru? You're body's still to weak to join the acamedy!" I whispered, scolding. He whispered back "I figured I get stronger this way!" Sakamo, eveasdropping gave him a low five under the desk. "That's my Damaru!" She whispered to us two. I sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

"Come on! I want you to meet my family!" Damaru said in a now seemingly perment joyful tone. "Ok, my mom knows I don't come home till dinner anyway!" Sakamo said with her usual hyper tone. I sighed and nodded. How on earth did I get stuck with these two people out of everyone I could have been friends with. Whatever, I guess I'll take whatever I can get. He pointed in one direction and started to walk in it. Sakamo and I followed. "Hey Damaru, if you hadn't been outside for five years, how do you remeber were you live?" I asked, not meaning to be rude. "Mom and Dad showed me early this morning, before the acamedy. "Oh." There was an awkaurd silence. "Hey, Sakamo, How di you know about, you know, the disease?" Damaru asked. Sakamo looked at the ground sullenly "Once, two years ago, when my mother had a mission and had to go to Tsunade-sama for briefing, they had to go into the sealed documents room. I wandered around the medical section. That one scroll just happened to catch my eye." Now I was interested "But why'd you remeber?" I asked. "Well, It was a 16-year old teen mother. She had three year old son. Apperently, she had the disease when she was younger, but her body's immune system fought most of it off. She was fine until she had her son, when she was 13. Then her body became weak, and she regained the disease. They didn't know anything about it, they couldn't take any information from her brother, who had died a few years before from it. And I know what your thinking, a kid at 13? Well, she was raped, and didn't belive in giving up her child, no matter what happened to her. She collapsed after putting her body under to much stress. She had three friends with her as well. One even knew medical justu, but couldn't save her. I'm not sure what put her under all that stress, but there was definetly something." She said, staring off into a void.

A chill ran past us. Damaru looked up "We're here!" He pointed to an apartment building. As we walked up the stairs, Damaru and Sakamo started a friendly conversation, talking about Damaru's faimly. However, I reamined silent. Was it possible, that this woman, was my mother. That would explain, why I didn't have a father. But it couldn't be, If my mother had friends, they would have taken care of me, right? Sakamo knocked on my head "Wake up, Takeko. We're at his apartment!" I shook of my dark thoughts, and Damaru opened the door. I saw three little kids running around. A man with blond hair was running after them, making monster noises.

"I'm home, Uncle Ray! Obi, Yuri, Tamaki, nice to see you three home so early, what happened to staying late at the acamedy?" He yelled, which wasn't very loud, at the four. They all turned to him. "O-nee-san!" The three tykes said attack/ hugging him. His uncle smiled "They wanted to see you before dinner time!" His uncle had hazel eyes, as did all three of the kids. Damaru pointed to the first kid "This is Obi." He pointed to the next one "Tamaki." And he pointed to the last kid "Yuri." All three had blond hair. In fact, there wasn't diffrence about them, accept Yuri had longer hair, and there diffrent colored clothes. Yuri waved shyly back and forth, but the other two were practly trying to fly, they were waving so hard. I smiled, I felt bad for Yuri, she was the only girl child. I bent down to her, and held out my hand "I'm Takeko!" Her face went red and she grabbed my hand and shoke, just a little bit. Her two twins pranced up to her. "Yuri's got a boyfriend!!" They chanted. So this was what it was like to have siblings. Poor girl, three brothers, and a uncle. Sakamo bent down next to her as I stood up "Lu-ck-y! I wish I had a sibiling!" Sakamo was being herself again. Yuri looked down at the ground "You can have them..." She said quietly. Her twins looked serously hurt, but Damaru just laughed it off. Then he turned to me and Sakamo, in an unsure whisper "What does she mean?" I slapped my head, while Sakamo tried to explain. Poor guy.


	3. A Knight in A Tuxedo?

**Lhyxea: If you read this, please review. Oh, by the way, OC's from other Naruto fanfics such as Misuki, Omi, Keo and others will be showing up, along with a few others!**

**Lalia:you should try to actully finish a fanfic**

**Namine: I agree. Takeko, make her work on her fanfics of us**

**Takeko: Im finally published! :)**

"Four week's till christmas." Damaru smiled. "This is your first christmas at home in a while, huh?" I asked. Damaru and I were walking over to Sakamo's house. She had said she wanted us to come over her house to tell us something yesterday, but she had to run home. He nodded "Also, the dance is next weekend." I slapped my head. I didn't relitivly like any girls at school, but if you didn't take a girl, I would already be more of a dork, and I wanted a clean slate next year. Sakamo thought we could all just go together. I really didn't want to go, but I didn't have a choice. When Sakamo decided something, there was no talking her out of it. "You seem so exicted, but you don't even have a date. You have me and Sakamo." I sighed. "Well-well, um, I was thinking- that maybe, that I would ask out, umm, Nami..." I saw him turn ten shades of red, which was odd, because he's got a relitvely pale face from not being outside to often. He wanted to ask out Nami? Nami was the most popular girl at our school. She only dated 'super hawt' guys according to her anyway. And she was a bitch, even though Sakamo and Damaru don't understand everytime she gave Sakamo a compliment on her hair, or Damaru on his skin tone and eyes, she was doing it to get a few laughs out of the class. I had to control myself so I wouldn't get out of my chair and strangle her.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A DATE!?" I screamed at Sakamo, who didn't even flinch. "I mean I have a date, with a guy, for the dance." She annouced once again. "I GOT THAT MUCH, BUT WE WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO GO TOGETHER! NOW ME AND DAMARU HAVE TO FIND DATES TO, TAKING YOU WAS THE ONLY WAY WE DIDN'T HAVE TO TAKE SOMEONE WE DON'T CARE FOR!" I screamed. It was odd, because I didn't usually get upset, it wasn't in my nature. "Would you stop acting so childish about it." She complained. Fskahfalsf, SHE was calling ME childish!? She was right of course, but it was very ironic. Damaru stepped into the conversation as I plopped on the couch with a four-year-old pout on my face "S-so, w-who's tak-taking you, Sakamo?" Damaru was a bit shoken up by our sudden personality changes, he didn't understand the human heart to well since he didn't have many friends. "Fuyuu!" She smiled, taking back her normal personality. Me and Damaru jumped in shock. Fuyuu, Fuyuu Rinji? He was a jerk to every guy in the class, a total ladies man (or so he thinks), a big brawn guy, and worst of all, half the girls at the acamedy wanted to date him. "You'll get killed if you go to the dance with him, by those rabid fangirls!" I warned her. She turned to me "But he asked so sweetly, and gave me a rose and everything!" Damaru and I sighed, there was no talking her out of this. Sakamo gave her big goofy smile "My mom said she'd take us to get our clothes!"

"How do I look?" She came out of the dressing room in a short kimono, that only went down to her thighs. "As your best friend, there's no way in hell I'm letting you walk out of here with that." I murmmered. I didn't really mind going shopping with Sakamo and Anko. Since I had never had real parents, I usualy could never figure out what to wear for certain events and ended up going in my school clothes, since I didn't know what was approiate. Damaru had gone home, he said his parents wanted to take him shopping for his first dance. Sakamo went back in the changing rooms. She took alot longer than she did the first time. By the time she was done in the changing room, Anko had already got back from the dango place, to get some lunch for us. She walked out in a navy blueish grayish kimono, that had a yellow obi around her stomach. It had a golden design on it of flowers and squares, not all over though. Anko and I gave a thumbs up to this. She changed back into her usual day-off clothes of loose brightly colored shirts and shorts. We sat down and started to eat the sweet. "Why'd it take so long for you to get on the kimono?" I asked with my mouth full. She swallowed her dango and answered "Right as I was about to put on the dress, I noticed a penny on the floor, and it was really shiny, so I bent to pick it up. Then I had trouble tieing my obi." I had learned to expect this from her by now, but anyone else would have thought she was mentally retarded.

Damaru and I huddled on a dark corner of an alley, a block away from school. He pulled out a map "There are four girls left who don't have dates." He said, pointing to the four female faces who didn't have x's on them. "There's Lana, Pan, Hiteki, and Kakura. I'm gonna take Pan. What about you?" Hmmm... Who would I take? Lana was a girl who usually wore very revealing stuff, and was kinda preppy. Hiteki was a definete no. She tried to put 'a curse of infamous' on me when I was nine, and I think she'll try again. Who was Kakura? Was she that girl who never talked, and had once made Yaru, the toughest guy in school, cringe in fright? "I guess I'll go with Lana." I sighed. Damaru nodded and put away the scroll. We sneeked out of the alley and into the scoolyard. Sakamo was running late, for the first time. I shook off the thought and headed over to Lana, while Damaru went up to Pan. "Would you like to go to the dance with me, on saturday?" I asked looking strait in Lana's eyes. "I knew you'd ask eventully!" She said, knocking me to the ground with a hug. "Uh, is that a yes?" I asked, nearly being suffocated. "Yes, yes, yes!" She squeled. Maybe I should have gone with Hiteki. I looked over to Damaru. It looked like he got a yes, but didn't get tackled. Lucky him.  
I twideled with my courduroy jacket again. I looked relitvely well dressed, in a white button up collar shirt and a dark pair of trousers. I took a deep breath in. This was the thing Damaru and I had been preparing for. I walked up to the door and knocked. "He's here!" Lana's voice squeled. She oppened the door. She wore a pink kimono, with flowers imprinted everywhere. She had her brown hair in a bun, so you could no longer see her died blue tips. I held out my arm "Shall we go?" She giggled and batted her eyes, which were chalked with blue make-up.

She was still clinging tight on to my arm when we arrived. "Um, were here, Lana-chan. You can let go now." She gave me a pout and relectutantly let go. "I'll go get something for us to drink." I said, wanting to get away. The whole time coming up, she had talked about shopping and make-up, and how great it was for me to take her out on a date. Im sooo glad Sakamo is NOTHING like her. Actully, I need to get a glance to make sure she's okay, while getting the punch. I didn't trust that Fuyuu guy, no matter what Sakamo said. I grabbed the punch, and took a quick turn around the crowd. I nodded a hello to Damaru, who was also on patrol. Pan was next to him, in a dark blue kimono, her cheek's as red as a frikin rose (She really is a weirdo). Then I spotted them. They were a little off from the party, and he was doing something that was not on my list of okays with Sakamo. I dropped the drinks and manuvered through the crowd. I heard Lana's voice calling pver the noise of the dance, but I didn't care. No way in HELL was this ass going to be Sakamo's first kiss. I lunged and takeled him, a foot away from her face. Sakamo gave a sigh of relief that she didn't have to kiss this guy, and wouldn't offend him. Fuyuu didn't take it as well. CRACK! I heard, and felt my nose break, and my a warm fluid flowed over my face. Everything got very fuzzy. I saw Sakamo leaning over me, trying to stop the blood, while my date ran back and forth sobing "My Keko!! My poor Keko!!" Damaru and Pan had rushed over to make sure I was okay, but Pan fainted from by battered up face. Then, I lost conciesnecse.

I blinked my eyes. I was in Sakamo's room, lights dimmed, with Anko reading a file on something in a chair a few feet away. Sensing my chakara, she started to talk, not taking her eyes away from the file "You got a hard blow to the head there, but I fixed you up just a fine. We got a medic nin to save your nose though." I relised I was sleeping in Sakamo's bed "Why am I here?" "We'll you lost conciesness after saving my daughter from a first kiss with an asshole. They brought you back, along with two other girls, one who was in tears, and one who looked more sickly then Iv'e ever seen Damaru look. Damaru took them home and came back to the house. They stayed up till 4 a.m. to make sure you woke up, but they kinda passed out from exuhaustion after that." She nodded her head over towards two colaapsed bodies on the floor. I sighed in relief. Anko stood up and patted my head, like she does to Sakamo "I think Sakamo doesn't know how lucky she is that she ended with great first friends like you guys." I blushed, not beacuse I liked Sakamo or her mom or anything (cause that would be wrong, just wrong), but beacause I felt as if Anko had accepeted me into her family. Now maybe, I had something like a family.


End file.
